prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
No One Here Can Love or Understand Me
No One Here Can Love or Understand Me is the eleventh episode of Season 5 of Pretty Little Liars. It aired on August 19th, 2014. Summary The Liars are walking through the streets of Rosewood at night, stopping before the Rosewood Police Station. Aria remarks on how they have been here before, almost doing the same thing they were here to do. Hanna assures her that they’ll get it right this time. Emily thinks this it is different and Spencer says that after they confess to Tanner, Ali will be on her own. Suddenly inside a shop behind them, some TV Screens begin to flicker all at the same time. Emily notices and asks the rest to wait. The screens are showing Alison in Hanna's hospital room after Hanna was hit by Mona. All of a sudden the words “We’re all in this together,” crosses over the image of Alison, to be quickly replaced by the letter ‘A’ and music starts buzzing. Emily tells the others that now they can’t say anything because no one will believe them if they saw the video of Alison in Hanna’s hospital. Spencer picks up a brick to destroy the TV screens, but is stopped by her friends who believe it’ll be of no use. All of a sudden the tapes of the Liars standing on the street with a brick on Spencer’s hand appear on the screens. Spencer stares at the screens with horror while the others walk away. The tape is quickly replaced by normal images except for one screen which contained a message from ‘A’ possibly. The message read: “Act Normal, Bitches.” Frustrated Spencer puts down the brick. Spencer and Emily are at the Brew while Hanna goes to check on Caleb and Aria heads home. Emily questions whether it was A or Alison or A wanting the liars to believe it was Alison that left the message on the monitors before Alison rings Spencer. Spencer ignores the call while Emily wonders if she can fix things with Paige before getting a phone call from Alison. Emily ignores the call and states that Alison's father has taken her out of Rosewood as he is worried about the kidnapper. Spencer states Alison was lucky that the police released her kidnapper when they did. Hanna arrives at Caleb to find him asleep on the couch. She goes to kiss him on the forehead which scares him and causes him to drop empty beer bottles which causes Hanna to question why he has carried on drinking when they agreed to stop. Caleb states that the alcohol helps him when he cannot sleep. Caleb asks what happened with the police and Hanna tells him that A stopped them while adding that they cannot tell the police they did not know Alison was alive when there is pictures of Alison leaving her hospital room. Hanna states that they are back to where they started. Ezra receives a knock at his apartment. He opens his door to find Emily who states she needs his help. Aria arrives home to find Mona and Mike on a study date. Aria is not happy to see Mona in her house. Mona offers to get Aria some hot chocolate which Aria rejects. Ezra and Emily are discussing Alison's kidnap story and Cyrus, the man who apparently kidnapped her. Emily believes that Alison knew Cyrus while she was on the run. Ezra states that he did not have much on Alison while she was missing and questions while Cyrus would confess to a crime he did not commit. Emily believes that Alison may have something on Cyrus. Emily gives Ezra the picture of Alison with a man while she was on the run which causes Ezra to ask where she had got it from. Emily states she got it from a friend before Ezra starts to research into the photo. Ezra thanks Emily for trusting him which Emily responds that she has to trust him as he is the only one who can help her get the answers she needs. Ezra thanks Emily for her honesty. Aria is sitting in her room, doing her school work. Bryon asks whether she needs anything and that Mike had taken Mona home. Aria tells Byron that Mike and Mona is a bad idea in which Byron replies that Mona seems to like him which Aria empathises that she seems to like him. Byron recounts that Aria and Mona do have a lot of history but they know what will happen if they tell Mike what they think. Byron suggests that they both keep their eye on the situation but keep their distance which Aria says she will try. Byron mentions they have tickets for the four of them to the theatre tomorrow. The four liars are standing in the school hallway when Hanna tells Aria that her brother deserves way better than Mona. Hanna says she had a bad thought of A not wanting them to tell the truth because they want Alison to suffer, however she questions who beside A wants to keep them quiet. Spencer asks whether Hanna is thinking about someone in particular, which Aria questions Mona? Hanna states that she was not thinking about Mona but Alison as Emily states. The school bell rings and Emily and Aria leave for class. Hanna asks Spencer whether she still talks to Dean which Spencer states she does not talk to him ever since her mum fired him. Hanna asks for his number which causes Spencer to give her a look. Hanna states that the number is not for her but for Caleb. Spencer asks if it is about his drinking and tells Hanna that she cannot introduce Caleb to a complete stranger and tells Hanna that there is someone better for Caleb to talk to. In the benches outside Rosewood High, Paige tells Emily that even though Sydney is a liar, she is a damn good swimmer and she liked having her on the team. Emily tells Paige that she is still on the team, and that way they could keep an eye on her. Paige wants to know from Emily how it feels to be back on the locker room. Emily tells her that it feels good and fills us in on the fact that she only sees Paige during swimming practice. Paige starts to speak but Emily says that she understands that it’s complicated. Emily tells Paige that they need to talk, and suggests they talk that same night. Paige agrees that they should talk but she was busy that night. Emily understands and gets up. Paige follows and before they turn to walk in opposite directions, Emily gives Paige a tight smile.The two then go their separate ways. Hanna and Spencer are in Spencer's bedroom. Spencer is on the phone to Toby asking whether she should call him Officer Toby or Cadet Toby. Spencer tells Toby she likes Cadet Toby while Hanna looks on agitated. Spencer asks Toby to come over as she needs to talk to him about Caleb. Spencer goes to shut her bedroom door which causes Hanna to notice an envelope on the floor. Spencer says it is from Melissa as she can recognise the handwriting anywhere. Spencer reads the note and rushes out of her bedroom and shouts for Melissa. Hanna asks what is going on and Spencer tells her that Melissa has gone. In the note Melissa, explains that she had to leave and that Peter has taken her to the airport. She promises that Spencer will know everything soon. Hanna questions why Peter would make Melissa leave which Spencer replies that she does not know. Hanna, Aria and Emily are walking down the street and Emily questions what Melissa meant when she said Spencer will know everything soon. Aria declares it means what it always means, that no one tells you anything when you want to know it, only when they feel like telling it. Hanna adds that they only tell you enough to make you crazy to know more. Emily then asks whether anyone has talked to Alison in which Aria tells her that Alison calls but Aria does not pick up her calls. Hanna states she has had another bad thought that Alison has left town but A has previously said that she could not and wonders what has changed. Aria suggests that maybe Alison has made a deal with someone else as Alison had previously made a deal with Noel. Emily asks whether Aria is thinking Alison had made a deal with A to leave town and wonders what kind of deal was made. Just at the moment, Lt. Tanner surprises the three liars and states that she is lucky to get most of the girls together at the same time and asks whether they could talk. Spencer and Toby are making out on Spencer's couch. Toby asks Spencer where is everybody, which Spencer replies that her mum is on depositions while her dad is staying at his club. Toby furthers questions where is Melissa, which Spencer replies she could be back in Europe, or the Edgewood motor court, but all that she knows is that Melissa is not here. Spencer then asks Toby when was the last time Toby had spoken to Caleb which Toby replies it was a couple of nights after his house blew up as he stopped by the cabin to see if he needed anything. Spencer asks how was he which Toby replies why don't you tell me. Spencer states Hanna has stopped drinking but Caleb has not as it helps him sleep. Toby suggests maybe it does but Spencer asks whether he thinks there is more to it than that. Spencer states Caleb is different in little things as he looks haunted which Toby agrees as he saw the same look when Caleb came back from Rosewood. Lt. Tanner assures Hanna, Emily and Aria that the police will catch the kidnapper. She tells them to take reasonable precaution and report anything to the police and let them decide what is relevant. Lt. Tanner futher questions the girls on who killed Bethany Young which the liars reply that they have not give it much thought which Lt. Tanner seems shocked by. Emily states that none of the liars knew Bethany Young which Lt. Tanner confirms as the police have not been able to find a single connection between the liars and Bethany except that Bethany was killed 30 yards away from where they was sleeping in the barn. Lt. Tanner states that girls must have been different from when she was the liar's age and leaves. Aria states that she feels sick which Emily tells Aria to hold it until Lt. Tanner is out of sight. Spencer rings Hanna and tells them they are set for tonight and she needs to get Caleb to the Apple Rose Grille at 8. Hanna then tells Spencer that Lt. Tanner thinks the liars had killed Bethany. Spencer is shocked by this and asks what exactly Lt. Tanner had said. Hanna states that Lt. Tanner is trying to connect them to Bethany which Spencer states that there is no connection. However Hanna tells her there is a connection which they made themselves when Aria got Bethany's drawings from Radley and when Spencer went to meet a man about a horse. Spencer realises that Hanna is right. Hanna then tells Spencer that she does not believe that the police believe a word Alison is telling them. At that very moment, a mail delivery man knocks on Spencer's door. It is a package from Melissa which was posted at the Rosewood International Airport. Spencer is seen with her laptop and a recording Melissa had previously made the night before. Melissa tells Spencer she is right and that she needs to tell her the truth before it is too late. Melissa tells Spencer that she is going back to England and Peter is driving her to the airport as he had wanted Melissa to go back to England ever since she told him what she told him in the police station the night the liars were in New York. Melissa states that she cannot leave Spencer, not again, not without telling her the truth. Melissa tells Spencer she is going to tell her the truth and Spencer can do whatever she wants with it, stating it might help, it might not, but at least Spencer will know. Melissa reveals that she saw Spencer the night Alison went missing. She heard Spencer arguing with Alison and saw Spencer with a shovel in her hand. Melissa states it felt like everyone who ever made the mistake of touching Alison was there that night. Melissa then asks what is the line from the Tempest? She tells Spencer that she saw the body and thought Spencer killed Alison with the shovel. Melissa stated she couldn't look at her face so pushed the body into the hole and covered it up. Melissa then reveals that she knows it was not Alison and that Bethany was not dead before she pushed her into the hole and buried her alive. She states she did this to protect Spencer. Melissa then tells Spencer goodbye and that she loves her before ending the recording. Spencer is left speechless by the revelation. Spencer, Hanna and Toby are at the grille with Hanna lecturing Toby not to push Caleb too far. Toby asks whether Spencer is fine and she says she is. Caleb arrives and Toby asks what is the deal with Caleb having problems sleeping. Emily is doing a shift at the brew when she runs into Paige who is all dressed up ordering two coffees. Emily asks whether Paige is going somewhere which Paige agrees to and states she has to go. Emily tells her to have a good night and Paige says thanks. Aria arrives at the theatre to see Mona taking Ella's place as Ella had to cancel. Aria is not impressed that Mona is there. At that moment Paige walks in with her date which Aria and Mona take notice off. Paige then takes her seat and the show starts. Back at the Grille, Spencer states that Caleb and Toby are talking and that talking is good. Toby asks Caleb to deal with his problems. Caleb states Toby does not know his problems which Toby responds that he does as he had been to Ravenswood too. Caleb states that he lived there while Toby was a tourist and that Toby was crossing a serious line. Toby further questions Caleb which causes Caleb to storm out of the Grille. At the theatre, Aria whispers something into Mona's ear which causes her to become distressed and leave the theatre room. Paige notices Mona leave and Aria gives Mike a shrug when he looks at her for an explanation. Toby asks whether Spencer is okay and whether it had anything to do with what Melissa sent her. Toby asks what was in the package and Spencer responds the truth and that she does not know what to do with it. At the Brew, Ezra and Emily are discussing the link between Alison and Cyrus. Ezra has managed to find more images of Alison and Cyrus and that Cyrus has been arrested multiple times with no convictions. Emily wonders what Alison had promised him in order to get him to confess and that Alison has an amazing gift of knowing just what a person wants. Ezra adds that it is a talent that causes a lot of damage. Mike comments that Mona has been gone a long time, and Aria tells Mike that she will go check on her. Mona is in the powder room, wiping away ruined mascara and reapplying make up. She tells Aria that she is very good as she knows where to put the knife and how to twist it. She then states that Alison had underestimated Aria. Aria apologises for the comment. Mona states that Aria's father should hate her for the things done to Aria and how she has treated Mike. She declares Mike deserves someone nice which is something Mona is not. Mona tells Aria that maybe she should have died when she fell off the cliff. Aria tells her not to say that. Mona tells Aria that all she has been doing is protecting herself from Alison, that's why she built an army. Mona states that once Alison is done with Mona, she will come after her and the other liars as she can't trust them, not after Cyrus and not after New York. Aria is shocked and asks Mona what she means by New York. Mona states that she knows some things and can take a guess at others. Mona then asks Aria whether Mike really likes her. Spencer is replaying Melissa's recording while pausing at certain times and adding commentary. At the end of the recording, Spencer tears up and tells Melissa goodbye. Aria asks Byron if Mike is back from dropping Mona off. Byron asks what happened which Aria tells him they had a really long talk. Aria tells Byron that she thinks everything will be fine with Mike, she just needs to keep an eye on Mona. Suddenly there is a knock on the door. Aria asks who that could be and Byron tells her it is Lt.Tanner. Aria asks what she is doing here and Byron tells her that Lt.Tanner left a voice mail and wanted to talk to Byron. At the cabin, Caleb is packing up his belongings when Hanna surprises him. Caleb tells Hanna he had no right to pull an intervention on him. Hanna agrees but then states that was an hour ago and she had changed her mind. She tells him he can't look after himself, usually he can but this time, it is different and Caleb knows it. Hanna tells Caleb she will fight for him but Caleb has to trust her or she might as well help him pack. Lt. Tanner states she has been talking to all the parents of Alison's friends. Byron adds that she has also been talking to Alison's friends without any adult supervision. Lt Tanner states that she knows the rules and that she is not tricking the girls. Byron tells her that they should be putting their time into the kidnapper. Lt Tanner then asks Byron what he thinks of the kidnapper confessing then suddenly disappointing once he was released. Byron states he does not know which causes Lt Tanner to reply that the town ranks low on curiosity. Byron adds that the town expects the police to do their job. Lt Tanner then states with Homicide cases, that they tend to get less confusing the more you work them and if they get more confusing, you can be sure someone is doing that on purpose, someone smart. Lt Tanner further adds that there is a lot of smart people in the case which makes her job interesting. Byron then asks what any of this has to done with Aria. Lt Tanner tells Byron the police are interested in Aria as they are certain she is part of the complications. Byron then asks why hasn't Lt Tanner done anything instead of harassing the girls. Lt Tanner objects and states that she wasn't harassing but waiting until one of the girls came forward to tell her the truth, which one has and that she expects an enlightening conversation with her tomorrow. Byron asks which girl came forward but Lt Tanner bids him goodnight. Aria is left confused as to which liar has come forward. Spencer, Aria and Emily are gathered in Spencer's bedroom. By process of elimination, they determine that it is Alison who will be telling Lt Tanner the truth tomorrow. Emily states that they could stop her by using the photos Ezra had found. The girls state that by using the photo, it will be the end of Alison's kidnap story however Emily says it depends on what truth she wants to tell this time. Spencer states that she has to show them something. Caleb is explaining his Ravenswood secret to Hanna. The reason he’d been drinking was because he’d been afraid of his dreams. He thought Miranda might show up again. Hanna assured Caleb that they would get through this. However, the Ouija board in the cabin pointed to goodbye. Back in Spencer's bedroom, Spencer is showing Emily and Aria, Melissa's recording. Aria declares that Melissa has killed Bethany Young, however Spencer corrects her saying that Melissa thought Spencer had killed Bethany. Aria adds that the police believe the liars had killed Bethany. Emily adds that when Melissa saw Bethany, she thought she was Alison's clothes however Spencer interrupts saying another pair of Alison's clothes and that there was a duplicate set. The girls wonder whether it was the plan all along for Bethany to take Alison's place in the grave. Emily states that they need to find a way around the picture of A at the hospital. Aria and Spencer are confused and Emily clarifies that she meant Alison not A and that it was a slip of the tongue. Spencer then wonders what she is going to do with Melissa's recording. Caleb is asleep on the couch and Hanna is looking out of the window before walking away to ring someone. As she walks away from the window, firefly's appear in the woods around the cabin and footsteps can be heard walking away from the cabin. Notes *Spencer convinces Toby to go on a double date with Hanna and Caleb so that he can talk to Caleb about his drinking and sleeping problems. Feeling pressured, Caleb leaves the Grill when Toby brings up Ravenswood. Later at the cabin he tells Hanna about his adventures in Ravenswood. *Melissa reveals her secret to Spencer- she buried Bethany Young after she saw Spencer walking away with a shovel, thinking she killed her. Spencer later shows this to Aria and Emily. *Emily discovers with Ezra's help that Alison and Cyrus might be working together. *Alison DiLaurentis is absent from this episode as her father has taken her out of Rosewood for a few days. *The movie they watch is Alfred Hitchcock's "Strangers on a Train" from 1951. Title and Background *"No One Here Can Love or Understand Me" is a song lyric from the 1926 song 'Bye Bye Blackbird' originally composed by Ray Henderson and Mort Dixon and recorded by Gene Austin. Main Cast *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal *Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis Supporting Cast *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz *Lindsey Shaw as Paige McCullers *Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh *Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers *Torrey DeVitto as Melissa Hastings *Chad Lowe as Byron Montgomery *Roma Maffia as Linda Tanner *Cody Allen Christian as Mike Montgomery Trivia *The table read was on June 17, 2014. *Filming began June 19, 2014 and wrapped June 27, 2014. *The episode was watched live by 1.80 million viewers, making it the least viewed episode of the series to date. Featured Music *"Restless" by Unkle ft. Josh Homme - (On their way to talk to Tanner, the girls see a video message from A on the TV screens of a local store). *"Meant" by Elizaveta - (Spencer thanks Emily for stopping her from smashing the window of the TV store). *"This One's Gonna Hurt" by Jules Larson & AG - (Aria and Byron talk about Mike and Mona). *"Right Here" by Betty Who - (Hanna & Spencer watch Caleb & Toby talk; Toby asks Caleb what's scaring him). *"Silence Worth Breaking" by Brooke Annibale - (Caleb finally sleeps at the end of the episode). Gallery BTS & Promotional Photos File:BqWl8SjCIAAaBjx.png File:BqWoTiUCMAEvl6w.jpg File:10488618_419935434815534_766265812_n.jpg 10499295_583403955110150_1514651873_n.jpg 10488703_318938251597516_1384135369_n.jpg 10471779_1548515568709440_1809802828_n.jpg 10454027_253487724844403_1186190020_n.jpg BqjbXg7IUAAQsKJ.jpg 10499063_458988467579430_152748155_n.jpg 10369342_309573865872667_1312725909_n.jpg 10513756_1491031414467399_718426024_n.jpg BrA30AsCUAA06rc.jpg 10514004_1433337530274503_561285751_n.jpg BrHMqtwCIAEdbT-.jpg 10326434_1425588717723550_127855643_n.jpg 10388012_1431330083813141_350162180_n.jpg BrJLn4nCYAAKCuq.jpg 10413111_1412231845732700_76548636_n.jpg 10472026_519339318166317_331565440_n.jpg Bssvb5lCAAI3lLm.png BTS-5x11-01.jpg BTS-5x11-02.jpg BTS-5x11-03.jpg BTS-5x11-04.jpg 5x11-01.jpg 5x11-02.jpg 5x11-03.jpg 5x11-04.jpg 5x11-05.jpg 5x11-06.jpg 5x11-07.jpg 5x11-08.jpg 5x11-09.jpg 5x11-10.jpg 5x11-11.jpg 5x11-12.jpg 5x11-13.jpg 5x11-14.jpg 5x11-15.jpg 5x11-16.jpg 5x11-17.jpg 5x11-18.jpg 5x11-19.jpg 5x11-20.jpg 5x11-21.jpg 5x11-22.jpg 5x11-23.jpg 5x11-24.jpg 5x11-25.jpg 5x11-26.jpg 5x11-27.jpg 5x11-28.jpg 5x11-29.jpg 5x11-30.jpg 5x11-31.jpg Screencaps Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_001.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_002.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_003.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_004.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_005.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_006.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_007.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_008.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_009.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_010.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_011.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_012.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_013.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_014.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_015.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_016.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_017.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_018.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_019.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_020.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_021.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_022.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_023.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_024.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_025.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_026.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_027.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_028.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_029.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_030.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_031.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_032.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_033.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_034.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_035.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_036.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_037.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_038.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_039.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_040.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_041.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_042.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_043.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_044.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_045.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_046.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_047.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_048.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_049.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_050.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_051.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_052.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_053.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_054.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_055.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_056.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_057.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_058.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_059.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_060.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_061.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_062.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_063.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_064.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_065.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_066.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_067.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_068.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_069.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_070.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_071.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_072.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_073.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_074.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_075.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_076.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_077.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_078.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_079.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_080.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_081.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_082.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_083.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_084.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_085.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_086.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_087.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_088.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_089.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_090.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_091.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_092.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_093.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_094.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_095.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_096.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_097.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_098.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_099.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_100.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_101.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_102.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_103.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_104.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_105.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_106.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_107.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_108.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_109.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_110.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_111.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_112.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_113.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_114.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_115.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_116.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_117.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_118.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_119.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_120.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_121.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_122.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_123.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_124.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_125.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_126.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_127.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_128.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_129.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_130.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_131.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_132.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_133.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_134.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_135.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_136.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_137.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_138.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_139.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_140.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_141.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_142.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_143.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_144.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_145.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_146.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_147.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_148.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_149.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_150.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_151.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_152.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_153.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_154.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_155.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_156.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_157.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_158.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_159.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_160.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_161.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_162.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_163.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_164.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_165.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_166.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_167.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_168.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_169.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_170.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_171.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_172.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_173.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_174.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_175.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_176.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_177.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_178.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_179.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_180.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_181.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_182.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_183.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_184.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_185.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_186.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_187.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_188.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_189.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_190.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_191.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_192.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_193.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_194.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_195.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_196.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_197.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_198.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_199.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_200.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_201.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_202.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_203.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_204.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_205.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_206.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_207.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_208.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_209.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_210.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_211.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_212.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_213.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_214.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_215.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_216.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_217.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_218.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_219.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_220.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_221.jpg Navigational Category:Season 5 Category:5A Category:ABC Family Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:Episodes